moments
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: A drabble collection of Makorra moments. 3. the one where Mako and Korra yell at each other. Because, really, when do Mako and Korra NOT yell at each other?
1. dancing

_First LOK fic! :D  
_**I do not own Legend of Korra.  
I ship Makorra, and Makorra alone. Don't like? Don't read.  
Yeah.**

* * *

_I can't believe Bolin got himself mixed up in this. First crazy fan girls, now going missing. The things I have to deal with, being his brother._

Mako kicked at a rock as he headed up the path towards what he knew was Tenzin's house. The older brother of the Fire Ferrets lightly touched his trademark scarf, a subconscious touch of comfort.

"May I help you, young man?" questioned a severe looking man, with a pointed mustache. "Ah, you must Mako, Korra's friend."

Mako nodded. Suddenly, a little boy with a shaved head darted through the sky and hurtled to the ground at Mako's feet, before he could respond.

"A strange man on our island!" screeched the kid. "The insanity!" And then he raced off on a ball of air, balancing on one foot as he zoomed around the grounds. Mako and the old man watched the boy for a bit, before shaking their heads.

"I apologize," said Tenzin. "Meelo is a…little eccentric. Now, how may I help you?"

"I'm, uh, looking for Korra," Mako confessed.

"She's up the hill, training," replied Tenzin, pointing to a small hill behind him. "She should be finished with the exercise, so go ahead and seek her out."

Mako thanked the master airbender, before heading in the offered direction. His thoughts continued to whirl, broodingly, around his responsibility as Bolin's older brother, always the responsible one, always the one in control…

"Good!" cheered a young girl's voice, as Mako crested the hill.

"Be the leaf!" called a second, sounding more energetic and girlish.

Mako glanced up, wondering what on earth kind of comment that was—

_Dancing_.

Mako stopped in his tracks, amber eyes on the ancient-looking artifact, decorated with Air Nomad symbols. It was whirling and spinning and creaking, powered by the two young airbenders, who were cheering on a figure in blue as she moved through it.

_Is that…Korra?_

It was.

Mako almost didn't recognize the young Avatar. Despite being dressed the same, with the usual hairstyle, Korra looked like a completely different person as she moved through the machine. She spun and whirled seemingly effortlessly, never touched by the wooden panels.

She was graceful and elegant, smooth and flawless, so unlike the brash, loud-mouthed, hot-tempered girl he knew. She looked like the personification of water, of air, of everything smooth and beautiful.

Mako smiled a little to himself, as Korra whirled one final time and emerged from the spinning artifact, panting.

_She's dancing._

_ How beautiful._

* * *

**__Yeah, that just happened. Because I love me some Makorra. And I HATE knowing that Imma need to wait for forever and a half until they actually, ya know, get together. BECAUSE THEY WILL I SAY. THEY WILL. YES.**


	2. watching

Mako watches. Bolin interacts.

Mako is the quiet, brooding, mysterious one. Bolin is the lovable, approachable, lovable one.

Mako is stiff and distant. Bolin is welcoming and approachable.

These differences never mattered to Mako before. Back when it was just him and his brother, Pro-bending champs, an unbreakable bond. Back when all Mako did was hang out with his brother, and he never seemed to mind it.

Before _Korra._

She is wild. Untamable. Stubborn. Strong. Funny. Brilliant.

She is water, air, earth, and fire. She is everything.

_Hey cool guy? Let me help you._

Korra is beautiful.

_Admit it! You like me._

And Mako knows it. And Bolin knows it.

But it's Bolin who makes her laugh. It's Bolin who trains with her; Bolin who inspires her to chase through the city through the night to find him. It's Bolin who's thoughtful and kind enough to bring her treats and flowers. It's Bolin who's perfect for her.

And it's Mako who watches.

And it's Mako who walks away, when Korra falls into Bolin's arms.

* * *

ANGSTANGSTANGST.


	3. yelling

Mako watched Korra go through the fluid motion of waterbending. She was training for the Championship game, working harder than even Mako. Korra had beaten both of the brothers to the training ring every day this week, despite _mornings being evil._

He smirked a little at the memory of her knocking him over. Only Korra had ever managed to do that—take him completely off guard. Strike him down. Take his breath away.

_Asami_.

Mako clenched his jaw, forcing himself to think of his girlfriend. Asami was great, and he really did like her. She was beautiful, and smart, and kind. She was gentle, the way she touched him was soft.

"Ha HA! Take _that _you pompous Wolfbats! I'll show you what _losing _is!"

Mako snorted as Korra shouted and danced around the ring. She had hung up pictures of Tahno and his teammates as targets for practice, and had just ripped them all to shreds.

The firebender almost smiled as Korra spun, her beautiful blue eyes lighting up as she beamed.

_That smile,_ Mako thought, as he emerged from the shadows. _That stupid grin has got me all messed up. _

"Nice shot, rookie," he called to the Avatar. Korra paused in her celebration to glanced at him, and grin embarrassedly.

"I've got a few tricks myself, you know," she informed him, smirking.

"I know," he replied. "I've been on the receiving end of some of those tricks."

Korra smirked, "Yeah, and you've deserved every one of them."

Mako rolled his eyes as she drew closer to her. Korra was sweating slightly, a sign that she'd been there for at least an hour, and training _hard _the entire time. Mako admired that about her, her determination. She had the same drive he did, the same calling to _never stop_.

"Hey, maybe if you didn't have such a huge temper, I wouldn't "deserve" it," mocked Mako.

"I think my temper is the perfect size, thank you very much," snapped Korra.

"Oh?" Mako asked, sarcastically. "Is that why you're so brash? Why you're always jumping into things without thinking first?"

"_Excuse me?_" Korra snapped, annoyed now. "Whose the guy who wanted to chase down a bunch of gangs on his own?"

"Who wanted to try and face _Amon _on her own?"

"Yeah, well who tried to drink an entire bottle of firewhiskey, _by himself!_"

"I was drunk, that doesn't count!"

"Oh yes it does!"

"Ugh, how can you be so _infuriating?_" Mako shouted. Korra glared at him. "You're to stubborn and-and _ridiculous _and _loud! _It's the most annoying thing in the world that I still _like _you despite all of that!"

Korra, whose mouth had parted to shout back at him, closed. She stared at him the those wide, brilliant, ocean-blue eyes, something akin to hope, happiness, and pain flickering through them all at once. Mako continued to glare at her.

"I can't believe you told me you liked me," he muttered. "I can't belie you kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!" Korra shouted at him.

"I'm with Asami!" Mako yelled. "I'm with her and I'm happy! I didn't think I would have to deal with all these—all these—,"

"These _what, _Mako? _Feelings?_ Yes, I know it's hard to deal with those, being a heartless _jerk!_"

"I shouldn't have to deal with any of this!" Mako interrupted, angrily. "I have too many other things going on. With the Championship, and taking care of Bolin, and Asami. And I have to deal with _you_ and your stubbornness and your…your _Korra-ness_!"

"_What? _" Korra shouted, eyes flashing dangerously. "_You _have too many things going on right now? Mako, in case you haven't noticed _I _have to deal with Championship, too! _And _my airbending training. Oh, and let's not forget _Amon! _You know, the big, bad man stealing people's _bending? I _am the _Avatar! _You think I _want _to deal with _you_ and my stupid feelings?"

Mako's anger abruptly died as Korra's temper went out. Somewhere along the way of her shouting at him about training, her fire had gone out and her voice had cracked, and now she just sounded _sad_.

"Don't do that…" Mako whispered.

"Don't do what?" snapped Korra, turning away from him to hide her suddenly full eyes. "Yell at you? That's they way anything gets through that thick head of yours."

Mako ignored her insult and looked at the young woman before him. Korra's back was to him, but he could still see the tension, the fear, the hurt, and the sadness in the curves of her body.

"Don't be sad," he whispered, in a voice one could only describe as _longing_.

Korra flinched, startled. She turned slightly, surprise in her eyes.

"Korra," he whispered, and she came to him, and then they were kissing again but this time it was mutual. Their lips came together at the same moment; Mako bent slightly, Korra's lifted up.

Mako's rough hands caressed her face as Korra's fingers clutched at his jacket. When they broke away, Mako realized that Korra was _crying. _He saw, for the first time, just how afraid she was, just how hard this must be for her.

"Sh," Mako whispered, kissing a tear away. "It will be all right." He kissed another drop. "I'm here for you." His lips touched hers once more. "Everything will be okay."

And Korra's tears flowed freely, and Mako kissed them away.

There was no Asami. There was no Bolin. There was no Championship Match.

Korra fell apart, and Mako rebuilt her, and they were together, just for one moment.

* * *

**Yesssssss.  
I loved how this one came out.  
It's loosely based on the _Friends _episode "The One Where Ross Finds Out."  
Which I do not own, by the way.  
And I still don't own _Legend of Korra, _either. **


End file.
